naruto's Christmas wish
by Konoha's cutest Kunoichi
Summary: naruto was always alone at Christmas. but when he wishes he could spend his Christmas with his family, a falling star hears him and makes his wish come true. Pairing NaruSaku and MinaKush


**Naruto's Christmas wish**

It was a cold day in Konoha, though everywhere you looked, things were decorated with Christmas ornaments. In all the houses stood Christmas trees and all the children were making lists for what they wanted this year. Because today is Christmas Eve…

"Sakura-chan? Hello, Sakura-chan?"

"What?" Sakura looked up at Naruto. She was just thinking of her boyfriend and if he would like the Christmas present she was making for him. Yes, her boyfriend. She never would've thought that Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's most knuckle headed ninja, would become her boyfriend. But she didn't regret it. Over the years Naruto had grown so handsome and strong. Also Naruto was always there for her, when she cried or needed comfort. She really loved that baka, her little baka!

"SAKURA-CHAN!!"

"Damn Naruto-baka you don't need to scream!" Sakura said annoyed.

"But you were al spacing out, so that's why I…" but he never got to finish his sentence, as he was interrupted by a passionate kiss from Sakura.

"Sakura-chan?" He asked.

"I have a Christmas present for you." she said. "Because I can't spend time with you on Christmas, I thought maybe I could give it now? My parents want me to spend Christmas with them and I can't really say no. I'm so sorry. I wish I could be with you on Christmas though."

"It doesn't matter Sakura, I understand. Everyone spends Christmas with their family." Naruto said with a sad smile.

"But Naruto you don't have a…" Sakura started.

"I now that I don't have a family, but this isn't my first alone Christmas you now."

"You don't deserve to be all alone, Naruto."

"Sakura-chan didn't you say you had a present for me?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto, don't change the subject!"

Naruto looked at her with a blank face for a while but the he smiled his foxy grin. "Sakura-chan don't worry about me I will be fine."

Sakura looked at him with a sad smile. "Ok Naruto, if it makes you happy, here is your present. I made it myself, I hope you like it." She gave Naruto an orange box with a yellow ribbon wrapped around it.

"Thanks Sakura-chan." He slowly opened the box, in the box laid a yellow with orange swirl scarf and a portrait. The portrait showed Naruto and Sakura sleeping next to each other by a Sakura three. (Cherry blossom if you don't now)

"Sakura-chan when? Who?"

Sakura smiled at him. "A month ago I asked Sai to make it. You don't like it?"

"What?! Of course I like it! No, I love it. The portrait is beautiful and the scarf is just what I need. I couldn't find a scarf I liked, but this its just perfect." Naruto said with a smile.

"I'm happy you like it." Sakura said relieved. "I was scared you didn't."

"Silly Sakura-chan of course I like it! So now its time for my present! It was really hard but I think you'll like it." Naruto gave Sakura a small green box with a pink ribbon around it.

Sakura opened it quickly. What she saw inside was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. A silver cherry-blossom flower, decorated with pink diamonds.

Naruto took the necklace out of her hand and put it around her neck.

"It is so beautiful." She gave Naruto a peck on his cheek.

"I new it would look good on you!" Naruto said with a blush.

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura answered, a similar blush on her cheeks. "It's already starting to get dark. I think I need to go back home." She then whispered.

"Yeah, do I need to walk you home?"

"Sure, if you don't mind."

"Sakura-chan I would never mind bringing you safe back home." Naruto said, raising his thumb.

Sakura laughed a little. They walked, hand in hand, back to Sakura's home talking about random things.

"Here we are, Sakura-chan." Naruto said, his trademark smirk on his face.

"Yeah." Sakura said, with a sad smile. They looked at each other.

"Merry Christmas, Naruto." Sakura told him with a blush.

"Merry Christmas, Sakura-chan."

Then, they gave each other a passionate kiss. They didn't now how long they were kissing each other, but they didn't care either.

"Sakura darling are you coming inside?" A voice suddenly interrupted. Sakura's mom standing at the door.

Naruto and Sakura broke the kiss quickly.

"Mom, don't disturb us when we are kissing!" Sakura said angrily, but Sakura's mom wasn't listing.

"Ah hello Naruto-san, how are you doing?" Mrs Haruno asked.

"I'm fine Mrs Haruno how are you doing?" Naruto replied, quite politely.

"Fine thanks for asking."

"Goodbye Sakura-chan, Mrs Haruno." Naruto said, walking away. He heard Sakura talking to her mom about his present. He heard Mrs Haruno say how romantic he was.

Naruto laughed in him self. He romantic? He never thought that he, of all people, would be called romantic. Naruto looked up to the sky, full with shinning stars.

"I wish I could spend my Christmas with my family." Naruto said sadly.

What Naruto didn't now was that a falling star, falling down on the Hokage Mountain heard his wish.

When Naruto came home he hung the portrait of him and Sakura on the wall. He smiled at it for a wile, before yawning loudly.

I'm so tired! He thought. Time to go to bed, I guess. He put on his pyjamas and stepped into his bed, looking at the ceiling for a little while until he fell asleep, dreaming about his family.

**{Next morning}**

"Naruto wake up! Rise and shine, it's time to get out of bed." A voice told Naruto.

"Mmmh let me sleep for a little longer Sakura-chan." He mumbled into his pillow, drooling it as he turned around.

"Sakura-chan? Who is he talking about baby?"

"I don't now maybe his girlfriend!" another voice answered.

"His girlfriend! Aww, our little boy is growing up."

"Don't be sad Kushina he is already sixteen."

"I now Minato." -sniff-.

-Yawn- "who is there?" Naruto opened his eyes and what he saw couldn't be real. "Am I dreaming?" Naruto wondered.

"Minato our son is finally awake." A strange woman with white and red long hair and dark blue eyes said.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, rubbing his eyes.

"WHAT! Didn't Jiraiya told you about your own mother?"

"Err, no? Wait are you my mother?!" Naruto asked confused.

"Yes I am silly." The woman laughed.

"But aren't you, I mean, um, dead?" Naruto said with a scared face.

"Of course I'm dead and your father here, he is dead to." Kushina said with a sad smile.

"But how I h-how? Oh, I know. You're a ghost who is going to kill me. This is my worst nightmare ever!" Naruto ranted.

"Naruto we aren't going to kill you and this isn't a dream." Minato said with a smile.

"You aren't?" Naruto said, his face still scared.

"Idiot why should I kill my only son?" Kushina said.

"We are here to celebrate Christmas with you, just as you wished yesterday." Minato, who was now sitting at the end of his bed, said.

Naruto looked at Minato for a while and then at Kushina.

Then, suddenly, Kushina gave him a big hug. "Merry Christmas Naru-chan." said Kushina. "You have grown so handsome my son."

Naruto blushed at that comment. "Thanks mom and a merry Christmas to you to."

Naruto looked back to his dad who was smiling at them happily.

"Merry Christmas, dad." Naruto said, returning that smile.

"Merry Christmas, son" Minato said, ruffling Naruto's hair.

"I already maid breakfast, I hope you don't mind?" Kushina said, as she released her son.

"Of course not, mom. What did you make?"

"That is a secret." Kushina told him with a smile.

"Ok mom if you say so."

"Now come on, put your clothes on, Minato and I will wait in the kitchen." His mom said, kissing his forehead and rising off the bed.

"Ok mom I will be right there." Naruto said, also climbing off the bed.

Naruto walked into the kitchen and what he saw was mouth watering. The whole table was filled with his favourite food.

"Ramen, mom? How did you now it's my favourite food?" Naruto asked, his eyes wide.

"Because, Naru, its mine and Minato's favourite food to." His mother answered. Putting a plate on the table for Naruto.

"Really?! That's amazing!" Naruto screamed excited.

-After they have eaten breakfast-

"So Naruto, who is that Sakura-chan you were talking about when you were sleeping?" his father asked.

Naruto started to blush. "Uh, she is, umm, is my girlfriend and team-mate." He mumbled.

"Aww! My boy is already grown up!" Kushina said to Minato, with fake tears in her eyes.

"Why don't you tell us some more about your girlfriend?" Minato asked with a proud smile.

So Naruto told them everything about team 7 and all the adventure's they had.

When Sasuke ran away to orochimaru, his training with ero- sennen and all the adventure's he had with the new team Kakashi. At the end of the very long story, his parents were looking at him with very proud eyes.

"All right time for the presents!" His mother announced.

"Presents, what presents?" Naruto asked with a confused face.

Look underneath the Christmas-tree." Minato said. Pointing at the tree.

Naruto walked to the Christmas tree and he two wrapped Christmas presents.

"Are they mine?" Naruto wondered.

"Yes, open them. Quickly!"

"But I don't have any presents for you guys." Naruto said sadly.

"Naruto we don't need any presents were dead!" His parents laughed.

"Oops, I forgot." Naruto said nervously. "But how long will you stay here, Mom, dad?"

"We will need to go back at midnight." Minato answered.

"At midnight already! But it's midnight in seven hours!"

Just open your presents Naru." His mom shushed him.

"Ok mom." Naruto walked to the tree and opened the first the little yellow box.

"Dad did you gave your hiruzan no jutstu to me?" Naruto asked, staring at said object.

"Yes I did and if you don't understand the info in the scroll, ask Kakashi-kun." His father replied.

"Now open up this present." said Kushina happily.

It was a very big present with blue paper and Naruto opened it slowly. The present contained a family album, yellow and orange coloured.

Naruto stared at it in surprise as his mother and father came to sit next to him.

"Naru look, there are pictures of Minato's genin team. Of our marriage…" And so Kushina went on, pointing and explaining all the pictures until they saw them all.

"Thanks, mom it's a great present, yours to dad!" Naruto thanked his parents.

"Come on, let's go watch a Christmas movie." Kushina said lovingly.

"A Christmas carol is on tonight." Naruto said.

"That's one of my favourite Christmas movies." Minato agreed.

"When does the movie start?" Kushina asked him.

"Um, Now!

"Did you like the movie Naruto? Naruto?"

"Um Kushina, I think he fell asleep." Minato said to his wife.

"But in just a couple of minutes we need to go back!" Kushina said sadly.

"I know lets bring him to bed." Minato picked Naruto up and brought him to his room, where Kushina tucked him in.

"He really is our son isn't he Minato." She said.

"Of course! He reminds me of the character in the legend of the gutsy ninja that Jiraiya wrote." Minato answered, staring at Naruto.

"Your right just as we wanted." Kushina said softly. She gave Naruto a kiss on his forehead.

"It's time Kushina."

"I know Minato."

"Naruto no matter what, we will always love you." said Kushina.

"You have maid us the proudest parents of the world, son." Minato added.

They walked away until they stood in the middle of the room.

"I love you too." says the sleepy voice of Naruto.

Kushina and Minato looked back at their son with a smile and in a light they are gone.

The end

I hope you liked my story. This is my first story so be nice. I also want to thank my dear friend who helped me. Thanks Silver!!


End file.
